


Jet Black Hearts 1.11: Emily Jorgeson

by voleuse



Series: Jet Black Hearts [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: Turned outEmilywas just as good as pretending.
Series: Jet Black Hearts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979008
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Jet Black Hearts 1.11: Emily Jorgeson

**Author's Note:**

> Set after 1.11, "Scarecrow."

To be honest, Emily hadn't had any plans for when she got to Boston, just that Haley from her old high school lived out there. Her old roommate had just moved out; their building was in a decent neighborhood. Between her uncle's and aunt's insurance policies, plus the savings account her parents had left her, Emily figured she could manage two or three months while she figured out what was next.

Her first night there, Emily let Haley drag her out to some old tavern for a giant plate of welcome nachos. "Come on," Haley said. "I bet you haven't had nachos since our last hangout in high school."

Emily rolled her eyes but conceded. "Even _fake_ Mexican food wasn't really something my aunt and uncle wanted for dinner."

"I thought so." Haley waved at the bar to request another couple of beers. "I mean," she shook her head, "they were nice folks, from what I remember."

"I guess." Emily cleared her throat. "Mostly."

Haley thanked their server for the beers, then turned back to Emily. "I heard," she said, not quite meeting Emily's eyes, "that weird stuff was happening before they...passed."

"Yeah." Having started a few of those rumors herself, Emily mentally spun through them before settling on one. "I mean, I still can't believe it. Heroin?"

Haley blinked. "Yeah," she said slowly. "They seemed, like, really clean-cut?"

"I doubt they ever used themselves," Emily continued, "but dealing is even worse, you know?" She watched as Haley wavered, then settled on belief.

"It seemed like such a perfect town," Haley said.

"Like they were blessed or something," Emily replied. "But I guess you never know."


End file.
